


dutch tilt

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, side wonhui
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: апельсин и корица, лимон и ванильголландский угол — кинематографический приём, используемый для передачи переживания, безумия, дезориентации
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	dutch tilt

_dpr live — jasmine  
kevin abstract — baby boy  
kevin abstract — peach  
frank ocean — godspeed  
ryan beatty — god in jeans  
taylor swift — august  
the 1975 — me&you together song_

_Но иногда — другим бы стать, другим!  
О, поскорее! Плотником, портным,  
а то ещё — фотографом бродящим:  
как в старой сказке жить, ходить по дачам,  
снимать детей пятнистых в гамаке,  
собаку их и тени на песке_

Владимир Набоков, 1933

— И вы типа... так просто опечатаете квартиру?

Трое людей в костюмах — неопределённого пола, возраста и отношения к жизни — поднимают, как в синхронном плавании, головы и хмурят выгоревшие на солнце брови. Все они ниже, но каким-то образом Минхао под их одним большим коллективным взглядом чувствует себя маленьким ребёнком, которого родители потеряли в магазине.

— Это законно вообще? Я ж только приехал...

— Господин Су, — его речь прерывают, будто с ног до головы обливают ледяной солёной водой, — незаконны тут только ваши действия, пока не будет внесена основная и дополнительная оплата, дорогу сюда можете забыть. У нас, — поворот на сто тридцать шесть градусов с поднятием указательного пальца вверх, — камеры. Проследим.

 _А у меня_ , — думает Минхао, — _только чемодан шмоток. Умру._

Не решаясь спорить, он за компанию с костюмными выходит на улицу, где от неприятного утреннего пара липнет к коже аляповатая рубашка, в которой он привык ходить по дому — дома больше нет, а рубашка осталась; троица куда-то исчезает, как мойры из греческой мифологии, и Минхао садится на ступеньки, закуривает и невесело смеётся.

— Мда, папаша, хорошее у меня после тебя наследство, даже квартиры не дал.

Минхао задумчиво давит подошвой кед сигарету, когда к ноге ему сухим ветром прибивает цветастую бумажку, флаер какой-то с перекошенным плохо пропечатанным шрифтом. Минхао б им в графические дизайнеры, сделал бы в несколько раз лучше. И текст бы написал поинтереснее.

За столько лет в этом городке ничего не поменялось, даже конкурсы и вознаграждения остались те же:

**Приглашаем принять участие в рыболовных соревнованиях в честь праздника рыбака!**  
Для того, чтобы стать участником необходимо:  
1) заполнить анкету за час до начала соревнования, 12 июля в 07:00;  
2) принести с собой свои снасти и отличное настроение.  
Поймавшему наибольшее количество рыбы полагается крупное финансовое вознаграждение, а так же абонемент на шесть бесплатных ужинов в лучшем ресторане города на любое количество персон.  
_Мы ждём именно тебя!_

— Какое же надувательство, — вздыхает Минхао, разрывает листок и похлопывает по карманв своих рваных грязно-голубых джинс, в поисках пачки сигарет; ему _мало_. — Я мог бы попробовать это дерьмо, что б его, — _если бы для начала пробовал рыбачить_.

Минхао смеётся над самим собой, своей мгновенной бедностью и своим нескончаемым одиночеством. Солнце начинает светить ярче и теплее. Минхао хочется засунуть голову в ледяное море. Почувствовать жжение соли на потрескавшихся губах.

_Блять._

\

Мингю забрызгивает ледяной водой и лицо, и зеркало — случайно, делает вдох и задыхается водой, кашляет. Кашель этот какой-то панический, из-за него непроизвольно начинают катиться по загорелым щекам слёзы, Мингю от ледяной воды душно, страшно. 

_Солёно_.

Чувствуя себя спасшимся после шторма сёрфингистом, Мингю выходит из квадратного пространства ванной, вытирает лицо обтёршимся посредине полотенцем и невпечатлённо оглядывает пространство вокруг себя: все эти ободранные стены, падающие с потолка, как с переваренного яйца, бетонные скорлупы, пыльный раздолбанный пол.

Строить, думается Мингю, сложно, но намного сложнее разрушать что-то перед постройкой; дом — хотя бы не характер, и материалы к нему можно купить.

Когда Мингю был маленьким, больше всего на свете ему нравилось ходить на рыбалку с отцом: не потому, что Мингю в этом хоть что-то понимал или ему нравилась рыбалка сама по себе, а потому — что отец выглядел таким запредельно счастливым, когда показывал, как наматывать леску, как закидывать поплавок; когда рассказывал ему, какая приманка для какой цели лучше подходит и куда лучше ходить для улова покрасивее — чем красивее рыба, тем больше цена, за которую можно продать её; когда крепко обнимал за плечи, приложив свободную руку на лопатки, так тепло и по-отечески, будто пытаясь защитить Мингю не только от качки, но от всего злого в мире. 

Маленьким, Мингю искренне верил, что его во взрослой жизни тоже не покинет эта святая увлечённость чем-то, дающая радостную юность, уверенную старость и вечную жизнь, и, когда ты ребёнок, эта вера заставляет тебя хотеть стать взрослым. Она двигает тебя вперёд и толкает вверх, и, может, благодаря этой вере Мингю так искренне любил жизнь свою и других.

Мингю едва ли успел повзрослеть, когда лодка отца затонула при непонятных обстоятельствах. Никакого шторма. Никаких воронок. Никаких неисправностей. В жизни редко бывает киношная трагичная случайность, объяснённая умными людьми, или просто Мингю ничего не объясняли умные люди и никакой жизни, кроме той розовой и блестящей из-за оставляющих след на носу очков, он не видел.

Плохо не помнит, как узнал об отцовой смерти, помнит только руки и людей, ими обладающих, вокруг себя, стеснённым в этом тугом кругу сочувствия и чужеродности; подними голову — сверху услышишь лекцию о рыбалке. Ещё помнит, тоже тускло, как его прямо с утёса, где отца хоронили, тошнило в воду, бурлящую, солёную, страшную, ледяную и вместе с тем душную. И помнит, как двоюродный брат, Вону, вёл его домой, держа холодную трясущуюся руку у него на спине, это было какое-то очень неприятное прикосновение, потому что так Мингю после качки во время рыбалки держал отец.

В общем-то, Мингю всё, с отцом связанное, помнит лишь на уровне сновидений, больше похожих на кошмары, вскрывать старые раны, чтобы проверить какого цвета под ними кровь — желания как-то не вызывало. Даже когда Вону с Джуном приносили вино, показывали фотки своих котов и всячески намекали на душевный разговор. Даже когда ребята с работы намекали на хороших терапевтов, которые _уж точно_ правильно выслушают; знаете, это дело у них такое, правильно слушать.

Мингю это всё не надо, ему проще сделать вид, что ничего никогда и не было. Проще до тех пор, пока это не мама, со своей грустной полуулыбкой, копается в хламе отцовых вещей. Так что мамина это идея была, гостевое помещение сделать из домика, в котором отец хранил рыболовецкие свои _штуки_ , названий их Мингю не помнит тоже, намеренно. 

Мингю правда оно к чертям не сдалось. Проживал как-то без этих туристских денег, сейчас бы прожил тоже. Лишь бы не трогать чужого и мёртвого. Фотографии все эти, книги, кассеты и пластинки. Рубашки для рыбалки, молью проеденные — на завтрак, обед, ужин, десерт, будь он проклят. И что там ещё. 

На выходе из домика, уже разрушенного достаточно, чтобы быть построенным, Мингю застывает, цепляясь покоцанными пальцами за дверной косяк, не боясь подцепить заноз, ему это уже вообще всё неважно: цепляется взглядом за коробку с вещами, которые полночи собирал. Хотел бросить, в итоге только мягко складывал, сфыркивая свои слёзы. 

— К чёрту, — никому не говорит; себе; себя он ощущает никем.

Мингю возвращается в дом через дверь в кухне, она немного ниже входной через парадную, и потому Мингю немного пригибается, когда заходит. На кухне уже пахнет вафлями и свежими ягодами, ещё твёрдыми и зеленоватыми, какие они и должны быть в начале лета, и висит знакомая суета, которая каждый раз заставляет Мингю чувствовать себя подростком.

— Ты ночью почти не шумел, — улыбается мама, глаза любовно опущены под морщины вниз.

 _Потому что не хотел мешать тебе спать в твой выходной_.

Мингю целует мать в макушку и начинает делать свою часть: варит кофе, хотя мама всегда протестует, что делать этого он не обязан. Вот и сейчас.

— Поешь, я сама сделаю!

— Оммаааа, — вздыхает Мингю, — не переживай, ничего я не сожгу.

Они замолкают, как каждое утро и бывает, а потом синхронно одними губами отсчитывают: семь, шесть, пять, четыре...

— Мингю-йа!

Сегодня Вону приходит раньше, с полным рюкзаком барахла, нужного ему на работе; не то чтобы кто-то понимал, что у него за работа; не то чтобы кто-то понять, что у него за работа.

— Чего тебе?

— Я знаю, — руки у него никогда не перестают трястись, поэтому он цепляется за ручки рюкзака, — технически ты отказался от помощи, но сегодня после работы Джун может с тобой в магазин заехать и купить всё, чего не хватает.

Мингю вздыхает. 

Голова болит невероятно.

Ещё и кофе получился слишком горьким для сахара.

— Там не хватает пары банок краски. Я как-нибудь справлюсь, правда.

Вону шипит, ударяя ладонью по затылку Мингю:

— Мог бы хотя бы спасибнукнуть.

— Хён, нет слова такого.

— Я его сказал? Значит, оно есть. 

Если слово существует, когда его произносишь, существует ли чувство, когда о нём думаешь?

— Ну а ты слышал уже? — Вону по-лисьи щурится и оборачивается к матери Мингю. — Минхао в город вернулся.

Мать тут же всплёскивает руками и причитает; Минхао она любит почти так же, как любит своих родных. Мингю хрипло вздыхает через нос и закашливается, как будто снова хлебнул воды, обжигает кофе язык и пытается отвернуться к окну, но что там за окном он почти не видит. От застывших слёз картинка плывёт.

\

Минхао в магазине нужны только ещё сигареты, всё остальное покупать некуда, раз ночевать теперь негде тоже. Какая-то часть Минхао надеется на то, что мотель на одном из холмов _всё ещё_ существует, а щётки и полотенца там _уже_ всегда новые, чистые. В общем и целом выходит, что Минхао в магазине старается спрятать себя от жары на улице и любопытных больших собак своих маленьких владельцев.

_Это Мингю_ ; он его первым узнаёт.

— Йа!

Минхао оборачивается на его знакомый восторженный голос и кивает, слегка нервно дёрнув плечом, хотя Мингю уже протягивает обе руки, опуская магазинную корзину на начищенный пол:

— Мингю- — стопорится на обращении, медленно моргая, — -ши, давай не здесь, — разглядывает корзинку Мингю, в которой только тёмно-синяя краска, кобальтовая такая, и две бутылки десертного вина, которое Минхао тоже любил, когда ещё жил здесь. — Людей как-то много, — хотя им обоим всегда было плевать на их взгляды, как в прямом, так и в переносном значении.

Мингю неискренне улыбается:

— А мы ещё больше — не виделись.

Минхао вздыхает и угловато утыкается в Мингю, пальцами, как в детстве, почёсывая ему вниз по спине. Мингю привычно роняет подбородок в ямочку у Минхао над ключицей; странно осознавать, что они теперь почти одного роста. 

Минхао первым отстраняется, когда слышит:

— Ты из-за отца здесь?

Минхао делает вид, что хлопья по скидке его крайне беспокоят, Мингю хватает Минхао за руку и разворачивает к себе:

— Мама... на обед суп с мидиями делает. Я вечером, — кивает на вино, — кексы делать буду, эм. Я к тому, что... Ну. Ты, если хочешь! может...

Минхао, стоя под странным углом, будто ростом стал ниже, настолько же, насколько и в детстве, узнаёт по лицу Мингю самого себя: свою потерянность, боль и боязнь, и выпутывается из хватки Мингю только за тем, чтобы запустить в его ладонь — свою, слегка пощекотав пальцы Мингю своими:

— Я скучал... по твоей маме, — _и твоим кексам_. — Как она вообще? Как Вону? Джун? — _Как ты?_

Они идут к кассе, и Мингю на всё покачивает головой, мол, увидишь, и Минхао терпеливо сжимает свой тканевый чемодан, который прошёл в самолёте как ручная кладь из-за объёма, пока Мингю платит и закидывает покупки в тканевый пакет, который инстинктивно Минхао хочется постирать. Только толкая дверь, Минхао вспоминает, что сигареты не купил.

На улице, по сравнению с утром, стало ещё жарче, ещё томнее, и Минхао вздыхает, он забыл, какое на острове начало лета и как люди привыкают к нему. 

От Мингю пахнет апельсином, корицей и чем-то тягучим, знакомым, как мёд с орехами, который возле пляжа бабушки в пёстрых платках, завязанных сзади, продают. Минхао думает, что сам пахнет только самолётом, стрессом и тремя сигаретами, выкуренными за последние двенадцать часов:

— У тебя душ можно будет принять?

Мингю оглядывает Минхао с ног до головы и чешет затылок:

— Да я уже знаю.

— Что? — Минхао резким движением смахивает с глаз чёлку. — Что знаешь?

Мингю неопределённо мотает головой, ведя Минхао за собой вниз по улице:

— Про долги твоего отца. И про изъятие вот этого... всего. 

Минхао хмыкает, лезет в карман за сигаретами, которых осталась уже только половина, предлагает и Мингю, тот отказывается, бросил, Минхао недовольно вздыхает и убирает пачку, вернув только высунутую сигарету на место, бросил так бросил, нечего соблазнять на эту дрянь. 

Хочется что-то сказать и вместе с тем — многозначительно промолчать. Вбросить что-то колкое и вместе с тем — отблагодарить за предложение, которое никто не озвучил.

Неважно, сколько лет они не виделись, думается Минхао, они всегда будут друг друга понимать; даже тогда, когда иные не смогут понять собственные слова.

Минхао исподтишка смотрит на Мингю, пока они молча идут:

— Тут вообще ничего не изменилось, хах?

Мингю старается улыбнуться:

— Сезоны меняются, люди — нет.

Минхао прорывает на смех, потому что:

— Ты что процитировал фолл аут бой? Дэмн, Ким Мингю, твоя эмо-фаза тебя никак не отпустит, — и у Минхао будто что-то сваливается с плеч, когда они останавливаются напротив парка, чтобы посмеяться. Они смеются не над шуткой и не друг над другом. Они смеются не _над_ чем-то, они просто смеются вместе. И этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Минхао вспомнил всё то, о чём за годы в Китае с таким ломающим удовольствием забывал. — Я скучал, — вдох через нос, обожжённый полуденным солнцем, — по тебе.

Мингю выпрямляется и улыбается, на этот раз самым искренним образом, губы его складываются в _я тоже_ , хотя озвучивается лишь:

— Мать, наверное, уже волнуется, пошли.

\

В школе они не были друзьями, врагами или простыми знакомыми из разных углов класса. В какой-то степени они были _всем_ из этого — и ничем из _этого_. Потому что друзья проводят вместе почти всё свободное время, враги соревнуются, даже находясь в одной команде, а простые знакомые не знают друг друга так хорошо.

Проще говоря.

Для Минхао Мингю был чем-то вроде первой любви; вся эта ещё по-детски неумелая и неосознаваемая нежность, касания впопыхах, долгие взгляды во время обеда с общими друзьями, редкие встречи наедине и тотальное обожание со стороны матерей друг друга, потому что мама Мингю для Минхао всегда готовила суп с мидиями, а мама Минхао передавала Мингю домашние булочки с инжиром, благодаря которым он потом и сам выпечкой увлёкся. Их не представляли отдельно друг от друга, но сами они — не представляли себя друг с другом.

И если представляли.  
То в каком-то другом смысле.

И, пусть они не были близки на уровне озвучивания, когда у Мингю что-то получалось, он всегда подлетал, как преданный пёс к хозяину, в руки Минхао, только после этого шёл хвалиться друзьям, и когда Минхао был нужен какой-то совет, он всегда шёл сначала к Мингю, никогда не сомневаясь и без этой формальности, что он подскажет; после каждой победы в пляжном волейболе вместо физры — крепкое потное объятие, но даже в крепости и поте Минхао льнул к Мингю и чувствовал себя так, будто больше никто и ничего в жизни его не волнует. 

Так и было. 

Ничего не волновало.

Пока не начало волновать абсолютно всё.

Родители Минхао развелись, когда Мингю уже было шестнадцать, а Минхао всё ещё пятнадцать, и почти сразу после этого развода мать во второй раз вышла замуж, за очень богатого и очень скучного человека с горой недвижимости и вредной мальтийской болонкой, которая Минхао сразу возненавидела.

Хотя у Минхао выбора, как такового, не было.

Или ты при деньгах, но в Китае.

Или ты дома, но с постепенно спивающимся отцом. 

Забыть всё хорошее было проще, чем то, что в аэропорту Минхао провожали только Джун с Вону, и Минхао тогда решил, что Мингю на него просто обиделся, и Минхао тогда решил больше никогда его не искать, и Минхао решил, что всё нужно забыть или сделать вид, что себе выдумал. 

А Мингю правда обиделся на Минхао, но не за то, что решил куда-то уехать, улететь, хоть _уйти_ ; Мингю обиделся на Минхао за то, что никто из них так ничего друг другу и не сказал. Никаких слов, только сцепленные руки на фоне последнего совместного заката, ноги зарыты в песок, мысли зарыты в сиреневые облака. Так просто было бы что-то сказать.

_О чём?_

\

У Кимов дом недалеко от пляжа, вниз по улице, он в два этажа, но узкий и маленький, на пять комнат всего лишь, две из которых совмещённые душевые с туалетом, третья кухня, оставшиеся две — спальни, и Минхао помнит, как пару раз оставался у Мингю с ночёвкой, спал на полу, упираясь головой в шкаф, ногами — в комод, Мингю тогда ещё свесился со своей кровати, хлопнул его по бедру и _приказным_ тоном _предложил_ свернуться, как креветка, как эмбрион, как горящий листок бумаги в костре.

Ещё Минхао помнит, что половину вещей всегда хранили в отдельном помещении, и, подходя к забору Кимов, Минхао спрашивает:

— Ты домик что ли подкрасить решил?

Мингю щурится, у них семейная какая-то привычка щурится; только все они по-разному это делают, у Мингю прищур какой-то тревожный, и Минхао пытается не думать об этом слишком много; Мингю откашливается в кулак, открывая скрипучую чугунную калитку:

— Мы его внутри переделываем. Ну. То есть я переделываю, но мама захотела. Мы для туристов и всё такое, старую кровать у наших Чонов вон даже забрали.

Минхао кивает и заходит за Мингю, никак не ожидая, что в самом доме всё к его приходу уже готово, _будто_. Минхао выдыхает слёзы, смешавшиеся по вкусу с улыбкой. _Будто_ он вернулся домой.

Мама Мингю его обнимает и целует в ухо, говорит, как Минхао вырос, каким стал красивым, как ему надо побольше есть, посмотри, какой худой, спрашивает, будет ли ему удобно спать в комнате Мингю, пока в домике ничего не готово, предлагает сразу же садиться за стол и несётся охлаждать вино, которое уже достал из пакета Мингю.

Минхао даже не может ничего ответить, не успевает, потому что из одних рук он переходит в другие: Джун кричит ему что-то приветственное и в своём объятии щекочет, как делал с ним в детстве постоянно, потому что Джун, как и весь этот город, ничуть не изменился, всё такой же вредный и вместе с тем добрый — как если бы Минхао был его братом по крови.

Вону за годы стал более открытым, улыбка у него такая же тёплая, как и трясущиеся руки, хотя Минхао часто играл с ним в видеоигры до поздней ночи, когда они были мелкими, он точно помнит, что Вону всегда был каким-то холодным, физически — и ментально. И сейчас уже другой Вону его обнимает и хлопает по спине, говоря, что они все его возвращению рады.

— Я бы тоже... хотел быть ему рад, — пытается пошутить Минхао, думая о том, сколько бумажной работы ему предстоит, сколько денег придётся просить у отчима, если Минхао всё же покажет, что сам разобраться ни с чем не может.

Мама Мингю понимающе переглядывается с Вону, подвигает Минхао тарелку его любимого супа и спрашивает, чем он сейчас занимается и нужно ли что-то из вещей ему постирать. Минхао сначала отвечает, что ничего не надо и он только вчера прилетел да и часть вещей мать отправит ему почтой:

— Я фотографирую и картины, — щёки слегка розовеют, — пишу. На картинах пока не зарабатываю, конечно, да и не привёз, но у меня пару месяцев назад была выставка д-до... в Китае, в общем.

Минхао чувствует на себе взгляд Мингю через стол, когда его мама говорит:

— Так здорово! Мингю тоже фотографией занимался, теперь он больше по заданию монтирует что-то дистанционно, ролики рекламные делает. Всё на что-то там откладывает! Хотя я лично считаю, что лучше бы откладывал своё время. Юность вечной не будет, а он даже ни с кем не встречается, — и она вздыхает, как вздыхают все матери двадцатитрёхлетних детей, которые раньше закончили учёбу, а связать свою жизнь с браком пораньше так и не надумали. — Ну, а у тебя-то там в Китае наверняка кто-то есть, а? — и слегка подбивает локтём Минхао в бок.

Минхао поджимает губы и сталкивается с Мингю взглядами:

— Даже если бы кто-то и был, я туда возвращаться не планирую. Но я один, — _и всегда им был_.

Мингю снова откашливается в кулак:

— Омма, я думаю, Минхао устал, у него день уже бесконечный, я сейчас всё уберу и пойду ему всё покажу.

Вону цокает языком, и Джун толкает под столом его ногу своей ногой, притворно вздыхает, глядя на часы:

— Да, у меня перерыв закончился уже. Вону-йа, у тебя тоже, — и смотрит своими намеренно пошире раскрытыми глазами, — давай-ка подвезу.

Минхао кивает им напоследок, зажёвывает губу, когда остаётся в кухне один с Мингю, моющим посуду, и фыркает:

— Я уже и забыл, как быстро в этом городе все всё узнают.

Мингю тоже фыркает, вытирает руки полотенцем со своего плеча, которое потом вешает на ручку духовки и кивает в сторону выхода:

— Лучше посмотреть на эту катастрофу до того, как примешь душ.

— Я уже смотрю на тебя, Мингю-йа.

Мингю щурится, тревожно, когда замечает, что Минхао оставил формальное обращение за пределами _дома_ ; вместо того, чтобы что-то ответить, он передёргивает плечами и выходит во дворик, предупреждая Минхао, чтобы пригнул голову:

— Кто знал, что такой мелкий шкет вымахает в шпалу.

Мингю кроме Минхао сюда никого пока и не впускал, да и ключи есть только у него, чтобы мать не зашла и не решила убирать то, над чем Мингю хочет ещё пару ночей посидеть в полной тишине, не считая капающей из крана за незакрывающейся дверкой умывальника водой. Мингю решает, что это ничего такого. Минхао всё-таки тут, скорее всего, придётся какое-то время жить.

Минхао проводит рукой по обнажённому бетону стену и задерживает взгляд на одной из коробок, он _вспоминает_ , что узнал о смерти отца Мингю, когда уже не поддерживал с Мингю никакого общения, даже не спросил ничего при их встрече, хотя Мингю. Мингю ведь его спросил.

— Эй, Мингю.

Мингю, раскладывающий по полу газеты, моментально поднимает голову, хотя у Минхао такой глухой голос, что больше напоминает шёпот. Мингю всё ещё похож на преданного пса. Минхао садится рядом с коробкой:

— Можно?

И Мингю _знает_ , что вопрос состоит не в том, чтобы посмотреть отцовы вещи, а в том, чтобы поговорить. Об отце номер один и отце номер два, о годах, проведённых друг без друга, о том, что будет дальше, причём абсолютно неважно, какое это дальше: поездка утром на велосипеде, если оба проснутся, по маршруту детства, или это ремонт, или типичное кем-ты-видишь-себя-через-десять-лет.

Мингю неопределённо хмыкает, опуская голову, и это запросто можно считать как утвердительный ответ, но они никогда не переставали понимать друг друга, даже если переставали друг друга знать, и Минхао поднимается, не трогая коробки:

— Ты дашь мне какое-нибудь полотенце?

Мингю почему-то хочет извиниться.

Минхао вполне очевидно хочет в душ.

\

Вечером Минхао сидит на подоконнике в комнате Мингю, чертя что-то углём в большом блокноте на кольцах. От его кожи пахнет не только чистотой после душа или от более комфортной одежды, но и Мингю, его шампунем, его маслом для тела, его полотенцем — стиральный порошок с миндальным тонким ароматом.

Он почти засыпает, полураслабленно прислонив лоб к холодному стеклу, ни одной мысли в голове, когда дверь щёлкает, и Мингю заходит:

— А.

Они какое-то время неловко зависают, каждый в своём положении, оба нервно подёргивая пальцами, которые чешутся от нервов.

— Я начал кексы делать и...

Минхао подскакивает:

— ...с чем помочь?

Мингю почти говорит что-то в духе _только если хочешь, конечно_ , когда Минхао уже проходит мимо него в кухню, и оба знают, что это ещё один способ намекнуть друг другу на разговор; просто другого характера.

Они и говорят.

О выпечке, о Китае, о собаках, о Вону и Джуне.

— Так, — Минхао загоняет в подготовленную до этого Мингю духовку противень, — они встречаются? Или что-то такое?

Мингю вздыхает:

— Слушай-

Мингю нависает над Минхао как раз в момент, когда тот собирается подниматься, и они застывают снова, и Минхао чувствует запах Мингю, и он намного лучше, когда идёт от самого Мингю, и почти поддаётся, чтобы его поцеловать, хотя это так глупо хотеть поцеловать кого-то, чтобы вспомнить его губы на своих, но они оба отходят друг от друга так, будто ничего не случилось.

И Мингю кажется, что он тонет. Да и в кухне как-то резко становится душно, тесно, по-чужому плохо.

Минхао закусывает изнутри нижнюю губу и хмурится, ему, как тогда в магазине, кажется, что он становится меньше, ниже, что он видит Мингю под каким-то непонятным углом; незнакомым; будто качка в лодке и сложно смотреть на человека прямо. И вот тогда Минхао понимает, где у них пролегает та черта, которая разделяет прошлое и настоящее.

Мингю не готов говорить, а Минхао — просто нечего сказать. И в итоге Минхао держится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Мингю всё равно чувствует его дыхание у себя на спине, каким-то образом от этого дыхания Мингю сам начинает дышать ровнее, спокойнее.

— Откроешь окно?

И Минхао открывает.

Мингю впервые за столько лет чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным.

Но проходя мимо, Минхао невесомо сжимает Мингю плечо; протягивает руку помощи.

\

Проблема Вону в том, что он довольно тихий, но в определённые моменты просто не знает, когда заткнуть рот.

Мингю так хочется его порой стукнуть.

Вону выдыхает красный, по ощущение и не по цвету, дым Мингю в лицо, когда они сидят на ступеньках будущего гостевого домика. Это после ужинов типично: Джун показывает фотографии котов матери Мингю, а Вону и Мингю выходят во двор, под тишину медленно опускающейся ночи. 

Когда Вону курит, Мингю пытается убедить весь мир в том, что бросил.

— Когда ты с ним поговоришь? — Вону шмыгает носом.

Мингю так хочется его _сейчас_ стукнуть.

— Что ты смотришь так? Все эти твои death glares со мной больше не проходят, — Вону отучился на лингвистике, это сделало его ещё более невыносимым, чем он когда-либо был. — Нам больше не тринадцать. Всем нам. 

Мингю запускает в волосы руку:

— Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю.

Вону хмыкает, почти так, как мог бы посмеяться:

— Мне не стоит удивляться тому, что ты не собираешься говорить с Минхао. Мы, например, каждый день видимся, но со мной ты тоже до сих пор не поговорил. 

Мингю замечает, как из кухни выходит Минхао, на нём ещё одна дурацкая цветная рубашка, раньше Минхао терпеть их не мог, вечно шутил над Мингю за то, что тот только в них ходит на пляж. Мингю всё ещё помнит, как одну из таких Минхао порвал, когда они, упавшие на песок, целовались, и волны до колен мочили им джинсы. И он забыл много вещей; попытался или заставил себя; _Минхао — не вещь_ , всё, что с ним связано забыть не получается.

Вону медленно и полулениво оборачивается и достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет, протягивает её Минхао:

— Джун уже задолбал со своими дворовыми котами, да?

Минхао мягко улыбается, отказывается от сигареты, хотя ему хочется очень:

— Нет, коты милые вообще-то. Просто подумал, что вы пошли, — кивок на домик, — с ремонтом махаться.

Вону смеётся, сигарета горчит меж зубов:

— Мингю туда никого не пускает, даже подглядеть, не то что помочь с ремонтом, — молчание напоминает кислотный дождь. — Мгм, — Вону морщится и наконец тушит сигарету, — пойду заберу этого кошатника, спасибо за кексы, надо маме не забыть передать. Минхао! — снова оборачивается к нему, протягивая сухую пустую ладонь. — До встречи! Приятно снова тебя видеть у нас.

Минхао пожимает Вону руку на прощание и старается сделать голос как можно легче:

— Ты ещё пожалеешь, когда окажется, что я здесь останусь.

Мингю чувствует, как каждый мускул у него на лице напрягается; он бы не пожалел, что Минхао остаётся, даже если Минхао останется навсегда.

Они остаются на улице: и после того, как машина то ли Вону, то ли Джуна отъезжает, и после того, как мама Мингю каждого из них целует в макушку перед тем, как уйти к себе наверх, и после того, как начинает морозно холодать во дворике.

Минхао выдыхает тонкое, полупрозрачное облачко пара:

— Может, спустимся к пирсу?

Мингю выдыхает густое, плотное облако пара:

— Я не хожу к... морю больше.

Минхао поджимает губы и кивает; он одновременно понимает и нет:

— Я слышал, что хён говорил, — Минхао не глупец и не слепец, и ещё он достаточно знает, _окей, достаточно знал_ , Мингю, чтобы понимать его тревоги. — Ты всегда можешь поговорить, ладно? Мне жаль, что на тебя это всё свалилось, но мне не жаль тебя. Понимаешь?

Мингю рассматривает побитую плитку у себя под ногами; он одновременно понимает и нет.

— Ты тоже себя жалеть не должен, — продолжает Минхао. — Наверное да, и это намного хуже, когда тебя покидает кто-то, с кем у тебя взаимопонимание, с кем у тебя была абсолютная любовь, даже если вы этого не говорили. Это совсем не похоже на то, когда покидает кто-то, оставляющий гору долгов и кучу бумажной работы. Но слушай. Хотя бы у тебя это было, за это тоже нужно быть благодарным, а не жалостливым, — от носка кед Минхао отлетает мелкий округлый камушек. — Столько... столько людей вокруг! которые тоже будут тебя любить, эй! — Минхао пихает спрятавшего лицо в коленях Мингю, — ты слушаешь меня?

Мингю поднимает голову, но тут же закрывает лицо руками:

— Я не жалею себя, окей? Тебя здесь не было даже... что ты об этом знаешь?

Минхао шумно втягивает воздух через нос:

— Я бы знал, если бы ты не обиделся на меня не пойми за что перед моим отлётом! И если бы мы продолжали общаться.

Глаза у Мингю красные, по ощущению и по цвету, и слёзы, заставшие в ресницах, совсем не похожи на слёзы радости. Они не собирались говорить, или они собирались и просто не _сейчас_ , но они говорят всё равно, и облегчения от этого никакого нет.

— Я обижался в общем и целом, а не на тебя, понял?

Они замолкают, и Минхао садится рядом с Мингю, впечатываясь своим плечом в плечо Мингю, поднимает голову к небу:

— В больших городах звёзды видны, кстати.

— А? — Мингю смешно морщится.

— Все эти... писатели и киношники пытаются убедить, что маленький город становится твоим домом, потому что ты можешь звёзды рассмотреть. Муть вся вот эта вот. Романтизация обратной урбанизации.

Мингю находит себя с полуулыбкой на лице:

— Знаешь. Я же не вру, когда говорю, что скучал.

Минхао вздыхает, его грудная клетка только так и дрожит:

— Я знаю. Я тоже. Просто... — _что простого-то?_ — Это достаточно легко узнавать кого-то нового, и это достаточно легко прощаться с кем-то, кого поверхностно знал. Но это тяжело узнавать заново кого-то, кто... ну... знаешь.

Мингю роняет голову на плечо Минхао, оно всё такое же острое, всё такое же знакомое, Мингю всё так же чувствует себя собой рядом с Минхао; даже если это _собой_ стало другим, даже если Минхао стал другим тоже. Минхао слегка вздрагивает, но подпирает макушку Мингю своей щекой. Сердце у него так стучит, что заглушает цикад.

— Пошли спать, — выдыхает наконец Мингю. — Завтра со мной будешь делать это всё, — и пусть речь идёт всего лишь о ремонте, они оба читают эту речь между строк, слышат её между интонаций.

На полу Минхао не спит.

Город ощущается для Минхао домом куда меньше, чем руки Мингю, прижимающие Минхао во сне; и любая песня ощущается для Минхао любимой куда меньше, чем сердце Мингю, которое Минхао чувствует спиной сквозь сон.

\

Они с детства часто ходили по пирсу, чуть дальше от места, где всегда собиралась куча народу, хотя больше всего в раннем подростковом возрасте приносит удовольствие одиночество в толпе. Мингю и Минхао удовольствие всегда приносила уникальность, и они были уникальными хоть в толпе, хоть без неё, главное — что вместе. 

И в тот вечер, когда солнце только-только начало садиться, и они стояли недалеко от воды, и Мингю чувствовал как к горлу подступает тоска, они сцепились за руки впервые, молча наблюдая за появляющимся закатом.

— Так красиво, — выдыхает Минхао, в последний раз разглядывая это небо; в Китае оно совершенно другое, он пока не знает этого, но уже чувствует.

Мингю утвердительном хмыкает в ответ.

Взгляд у него прикован к Минхао, а не небу.

Всё, чего им хватает, — неловкий поворот головы, тяжёлый вздох, падение на песок, который забирается под несуразно широкую футболку Минхао и рвущуюся в падении рубашку Мингю. 

Руки Мингю на талии Минхао, руки Минхао — в спутанных влажноватых волосах Мингю.

Мингю шестнадцать, Минхао пятнадцать, а миру — миллиард с хвостиком, но в момент, когда их губы соединяются в рваном кусучем поцелуе, кажется, что они вдвоём старше этого мира; сильнее, прекраснее его. 

Прибивающая к берегу вода щекочет ступни, лица щекочут спадающие в беспорядке локоны, за каждым первым поцелуем следует второй, третий, четвёртый, на вкус это соль от слёз, пота и морского воздуха, где-то между солью это апельсин, корица от Мингю, лимон, ваниль от Минхао.

Этот вкус резкий, юный и абсолютно влюблённый, прямо как и они сами; Минхао хочется сделать из этого вкуса сок и пить его каждый день, Мингю хочется запечатать этот вкус в банку, как специю на материной кухне.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Минхао сталкивает их лбы, его слеза падает на щёку Мингю, смешивается с его собственной дорожкой слёз. Они на это, как привыкли, молчат. Встают, вытирают глаза кулаками и возвращаются по домам, идя на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Минхао напоминает о времени, в которое отходит его самолёт, Мингю кивает, и на следующий же день заболевает тем, что называется прощанием.

Прощание — неотъемлемая часть любви, думается шестнадцатилетнему Мингю; только через много лет он поймёт, что намного важнее — приветствие. 

\

Уже через три дня становится понятно, что Минхао абсолютно бесполезен в физической составляющей ремонта: для человека, который с тринадцати лет делал себе половину одежды сам, он с трудом справляется _с трудом_.

— Йа! — крики вроде таких заставляют Минхао просыпаться ото сна наяву. — Я же отвёртку просил.

Минхао недовольно вздыхает.

Мингю дёргает головой:

— Что?

— Ничего, — закатывает глаза.

— Минхао, — тоже закатывает глаза. — Ты всегда очень громко думал.

— Недостаточно громко, чтобы ты знал, о чём. Правда?

Мингю щурится и отнекивается от отвёртки, когда Минхао наконец находит её в ящике с инструментами. Они садятся на грязный пол, застеленный ещё более грязной плёнкой, друг напротив друга. И Мингю кивает Минхао:

— Давай говори.

— Я боюсь, что проебусь. Окончательно. В смысле, я _финансово_ проебусь, потому что, знаешь, эта квартира вообще не стоит того. Но, — Минхао вздыхает, _но мне больше негде быть_ , — мне, скорее всего, придётся поддержать беседу с моим невыносимым отчимом, который сможет мне помочь. В определённой степени. В _финансовой_ степени. И я же знаю, что мать по ту сторону провода будет радоваться. Что из меня не выросло ничего хорошего, потому что я не стал врачом или юристом. Или не знаю. В любом случае, ничего из беседы хорошего, кроме денег, не будет, но и деньги эти плохие по итогу, потому что они не мои и не мне. Они как бы плата за то, что отец был мудаком. Он, знаешь, невовремя как-то цирроз заработал.

— Он у него и до этого был, — прерывает Мингю.

— Знаю.

— Минхао...

— Не смотри на меня так! — хлопает ладонью по коленке. — Я чувствую себя так, будто смертельно тебя разочаровал. И... и не знаю. Я и без этого твоего взгляда себя так чувствую перед тобой.

Мингю вздыхает, пальцами перебирает нитки, вылезающие из штанов. Нет ничего в мире, что заставило бы его разочароваться в Минхао, как бы нездорово ни звучала эта мысль, она — одно из того немного, что не меняется с годами.

Минхао читает этот ответ в том, как у Мингю сведены брови, как опущены плечи, как насуплен нос. И ответ этот заставляет Минхао почувствовать себя ещё и тупым, глупцом и слепцом:

— Почему ты не кричишь на меня?

Мингю смеётся:

— Кричать на тебя? Чтобы что? 

— Я остаюсь в твоём доме за просто так. Я жалуюсь тебе на своё положение, цинично говорю о мёртвом отце.

— И ты думал меня это заденет, потому что?..

Минхао неопределённо разгоняет воздух рукой.

Мингю понимающе хмыкает.

— Ты всё ещё можешь поговорить.

Мингю пожимает плечами:

— А мне всё ещё нужна отвёртка. 

\

Вечером они вместе убирают после ужина, Минхао вытирает и расставляет тарелки и чувствует, как Мингю при каждом повороте головы прожигает его своим взглядом; в конце концов Минхао откашливается в кулак, бросает в ящик последнюю ложку и, ничего не говоря, убегает в душ.

Убегает от Мингю.

И Мингю кулаком упирается в столешницу. У него кружится голова. Быть с Минхао хоть вместе, хоть порознь — всё равно, что оставлять круги на воде. Они исчезают и появляются, исчезают и появляются. И если у них с Минхао есть шанс исчезнуть и появиться, то у их отцов — никогда такого уже не будет.

По какой-то причине Мингю пожирает чувство вины, поэтому:

— Может, — говорит Мингю уже перед сном, — нам лучше поговорить через одну правду и одну ложь, — потому что ему нужен хоть какой-то способ бросить клич о помощи.

— Мгм.

— Я не хожу больше на пляж, потому что не рыбачу, я же уже и не помню ничего о рыбалке, — и это правда, потому что рыбалка связана с отцом, и Мингю почти ничего не хочет об этом помнить.

— Мгммм.

— И я не чувствую себя комфортно на пляже потому что тогда мне становится страшно от воды и этого... всего, — и вот это ложь, потому что Мингю _не знает_ , комфортно ли ему бывать на пляже, если он просто перестал туда ходить. Не столько из-за отца и рыбалки. Сколько из-за вкуса соли, лимона и ванили, прожигающего иссушенные потрескавшиеся губы.

Минхао _знает_ :

— Я не заставляю тебя завтра же нестись на пирс. Знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — рука Мингю крепче прижимает Минхао. — Теперь ты. 

Минхао фыркает, его смешок заставляют вздрогнуть и Мингю тоже:

— Я думал в это только ты играешь. Ну. Ладно. Первое, — он ненадолго замолкает. — Моя зарплата к концу лета сможет покрыть отцовский долг.

Мингю ослабляет хватку.

— И второе, — Минхао шумно втягивает воздух. — Я не хочу этой квартиры. Не хочу в ней жить. Ничего покрывать не хочу.

Мингю шумно выпускает воздух, будто делает это за Минхао:

— Тогда просто пообещай не улетать.

Сердце Минхао бьётся где-то в горле. 

Он пальцами обхватывает руку Мингю на своей талии.

Ему не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы дать обещание.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Мингю куда-то в шею.

Минхао ощутимо вздрагивает, кожа покрывается мурашками:

— За что?

Мингю издаёт какой-то непонятый звук, и Минхао чувствует горячую каплю у себя на плече, чувствует шершавые губы, которые к нему прижимаются. Рука крепче сжимает ослабленную руку. И, пусть не произнесено словами, Минхао знает, за что благодарит Мингю.

И, пусть не произнесено словами, Мингю знает, что Минхао благодарит его ещё больше.

Остаток ночи они только делают вид, что спят, не двигаясь с места, гоняя, каждый в своей, голове мысли, хаотичные, колючие и напоминающие. И посреди хаотичного — ощущение правильности, посреди колючего — нежность, посреди напоминающего — то, что никак нельзя было забыть.

\

Ближе к концу июня у Вону начинается отпуск; Минхао так и не понял, отчего отпуск-то, по его мнению — Вону ничего не делает вообще. Он спрашивает, чем занимается Вону.

— Поверь, никто из нас не знает. Кроме, может быть, Джуна, — говорит Мингю прокрашивая последнюю из оставшихся стенок.

Минхао фыркает в смешке:

— Так они с Джуном всё-таки?..

— РАБОЧЕМУ КЛАССУ ПРИВЕТ! 

Вону собственной персоной хлопает ладонью по высохшему ещё вчера дверному косяку. Мингю толкает в Вону бочонок, пустой без краски:

— Вали отсюда. Не смотри!

— Почему?

Мингю шикает на Вону:

— Хён, ну правда. Мы скоро уже выйдем к тебе. Чё надо-то вообще?

Вону топчется на крыльце, улыбка у него такая же ослепительная, как и сегодняшнее солнце:

— Не хотите на пробежку?

— Ты же не бегаешь.

— Тогда в бар?

— В три часа дня?

Вону обиженно садится на пол, Минхао старается не закатить глаза: некоторые вещи, типа назойливости Вону, не меняются. Внезапно Минхао ловит себя на том, что не понимает, чем заниматься им в их двадцать, потому что заниматься тем же, чем в детстве — уже непривычно, а заниматься чем-то слишком взрослом — ещё непривычно.

Минхао шутит:

— Можем все вместе порефлексировать, пока на фоне у нас клипы а-хи проходят.

— Название а-ха не склоняется, — замечает Вону, соглашаясь с частью про _вместе порефлексировать_. 

— Хён, — Мингю толкает в него ещё один пустой бочонок, — ты вообще _придумываешь_ слова. Какая тогда разница?

Когда Вону смеётся, и Мингю просит его помолчать хоть секунду, и Вону отвечает, что смех у него был достаточно тихий, чтобы расцениваться за молчание, Минхао краем глаза наблюдает за ними с застывшей улыбкой, он заторможенно продолжает прокрашивать каждый свободный участок. Из того, чтобы что-то переделать, осталось только внести мебель и вынести коробки с вещами старшего Кима. Мингю так и не показал их Минхао. И так с ним и не поговорил.

Минхао с глухим эхом слушает препирательства двух братьев и присоединившегося к ним Джуна, подъехавшего сразу после завершения своего сокращённого рабочего дня. Джун садится рядом с Вону, кладёт голову ему на плечо и тоже смеётся над чем-то, что говорит Мингю, с которым, кстати, Минхао сидел так же. Как сейчас Вону с Джуном сидят.

И Минхао ловит себя на том, что скучал по этому _всему_ больше, чем по чему-либо ещё на свете; и что ему очень страшно, что однажды снова придётся об этом скучать. И, хотя Минхао зарёкся думать об этом в дневное время, он не может перестать думать о ночах, которые они с Мингю проводят так близко, что хочется кричать на весь мир.

Минхао не думает, что снова влюбился в Мингю, это было бы глупо. Но он так же не думает, что до сих пор не оправился от их расставания: как можно быть порознь, если вы не были вместе? Минхао думает о руках Мингю на своей талии, о его губах у себя на голой спине, о недушном тепле, разливающемся повсюду, как солнечные лучи на рассвете. Он думает о том, сколько всего Мингю не говорит, сколько всего Мингю _не может сказать_ , и сердце Минхао от этого бьётся где-то в висках, он даже не слышит, когда Джун зовёт:

— Мингю сказал, что из тебя помощник так себе! Пошли есть мороженое.

Минхао поднимает глаза на Мингю, который смотрит, как преданный пёс:

— Я такого не говорил!

— А я и мороженое-то не люблю, — вздыхает Минхао, когда, не дожидаясь его ответа, Джун с Вону уходят, толкаясь в проходе кухни, ударяется о дверной косяк. — Отпуск Вону-хёна будет очень долгим для нас.

Мингю рассыпается в смехе:

— Мы всегда можем претвориться, что у нас работы вагон.

— Без малой тележки?

— Только её не хватало.

Они смеются, и Минхао думает, думает, думает. **Думает** : думает ли Мингю о нём так же часто, пытается ли себя остановить от этих дум так же часто, хочет ли быть ближе, чем они сейчас, так же часто.

Сердце Минхао так громко звучит, когда Мингю с усталым вздохом объявляет, что они закончили, что Минхао даже тошнит; он не может заново влюбиться или оправиться от расставания, потому что для этого грубого шумного сердца ничего никогда не переставало вот так же звучать; от этого Минхао тоже тошнит.

Или эта тошнота обусловлена работой с краской с раннего утра.

Краска.

 _Это всё просто краска_.

Хотя Минхао художник, так что и от краски его никогда не тошнит.

\

— Передай это своему отцу сам.

Плюсы отпуска Вону: он бывает у Кимов чаще.

— Ты разбил мамину любимую кружку, придурок!

Минусы отпуска Вону: он бывает у Кимов чаще.

В какой-то момент, возвращаясь с работы, мать Мингю шутит, что теперь у неё ощущение, что они все снова школьники, и это типичный летний день их нетипичного всесезонного безделия: Минхао сидит за ноутом, отправляя заказчику готовые фотографии, сделанные в последнюю неделю в Китае, Мингю и Джун играют в шашки, загребая из миски ягоды клубники и ежевики, Вону читает, периодически поправляя съезжающие по ровному носу очки.

Минхао единственный, кто на эту фразу обращает внимание, потому что он — косвенная причина, по которой этого ощущения не было несколько лет. Захлопывает крышку ноута и подсаживается на диван к Вону, тот неторопливо перелистывает страницу и переводит взгляд на Минхао:

— Как дела с ремонтом?

Минхао чувствует, как шея начинает идти красными пятнами смущения:

— Да там чуть-чуть осталось, мебель вчера перетащили.

Вону хмыкает и возвращается к чтению, Минхао знает, что Вону не вникает в текст (что на него, вообще-то, не похоже), потому что Вону выдерживает равные паузы, прежде чем перейти на следующую страницу. Складывается впечатление, что все в комнате, кроме Минхао, что-то знают.

И как раз когда это впечатление становится сильнее, Джун победоносно вскакивает, поднимая руки с громким криком:

— Я тебя обставил!

Мингю страдальчески вздыхает, поднимая взгляд к потолку:

— Ты читерил!

— Как можно считерить в шашках?

— Юн Джонхану это же как-то удаётся! 

Вону прыскает, взгляд всё ещё прикован к книге, Минхао поджимает колени под себя:

— На что они вообще играли?

Вону пожимает плечами:

— Они вроде сошлись на том, что решат по итогам.

В школьное время они играли на то, кто прокатит всех на колесе обозрения за свой счёт, на ттокпокки с пирса, на щелбаны, на карточки и фишки с персонажами аниме и американских комиксов.

Минхао помнит, что Мингю обычно никогда не проигрывал, но всё равно время от время уступал в наказании для проигравших: то отказывался от приза, если это было связано только с ним, то водил в порядке очереди всех за свой счёт в фастфудные места на их широкой пыльной улице и на карусели в парке. Благодаря Мингю у Минхао была вся коллекция карточек с любимыми героями шаман кинг.

— Хм, Вону.

— А.

— Героями шаман кинг или героями шамана кинга. Или вообще. Шамана кинг. Шаман кинга.

Вону захлопывает книгу, нервно втягивая воздух через нос:

— Да я понятия не имею. Думаю, лингвистике на это положить.

Минхао хочет засмеяться, а потом слышит Мингю:

— Не пойду я никуда! Какое-то жестокое желание у тебя, хён.

— Ты всегда выигрываешь, дай хоть раз...

Мингю выглядит обиженным, но в той манере, когда в собственной эмоции — и эмоциональности — он сомневается; Минхао задумывается над тем, была ли у Мингю _такая_ обида, когда они расставались.

Мингю поворачивается к Минхао.

_Ты всегда очень громко думал._

Их взгляды пересекаются, Минхао ещё сильнее прижимает к груди колени.

Мингю обращается к ним всем, но смотрит только на Минхао:

— Собирайтесь что ли. Пошли на пирс.

Джун снова радостно вскрикивает, Вону улыбается уголком рта, поднимаясь с дивана; в кухне остаются только Мингю, за столом возле стены, и Минхао, на диване под окном, напротив друг друга, глаза в глаза.

— Мы всегда можем повернуть назад, — шепчет Минхао.

— Мне кажется, пора перестать куда-то поворачивать, — отвечает Мингю, — и пора идти прямо, не оглядываясь.

— А если дорога слишком узкая? Неужели нельзя оглянуться на тех, кто идёт по ней за тобой?

Мингю встаёт со своего места, захлопывает доску с шашками, на спине у него напряжена каждая мышца; Минхао почти смешно от того, что теперь Мингю носит футболки, а сам Минхао — рубашки, будто всё это время они только и делали, что оборачивались.

— Почему ты молчишь, Мингю-йа?

— Потому что я не хочу идти по дороге, если для нас она узкая.

Минхао не осознаёт, что сдерживал дыхание, пока Мингю не выходит с кухни, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь, хотя обычно он не придерживает её от летних сквозняков. Минхао выдыхает вместе со слезой, выкатывающейся из правого глаза.

\

Какое-то время любви к Мингю Минхао ненавидел себя; это так легко и просто было — влюбиться в Ким Мингю, самого позитивно настроенного человека не в школе, городе, стране, мире, во всей вселенной целиком. В Мингю, Минхао до сих пор так считает, не то чтобы изъянов нет, они просто не отображаются на других, не влияют. И, несмотря на своё превосходство над большинством людей, Мингю никогда им не пользовался.

Ему и не хотелось кого-то превосходить.

Просто хотелось, чтобы родители им гордились.

Каким-то образом ответственная напряжённость Мингю тоже стала причиной, по которой его обожали все вокруг. На него можно положиться. Ему можно даже ничего не поручать, он сделает это из соображений совести. И хвалить никогда не бывает жалко, потому что в ответ он зальётся краской и начнёт хвальбу в ответ: не потому что он обязан как-то отреагировать, а потому что он хочет, чтобы люди знали, что их ценит кто-то, кого ценят они.

Какое-то время любви к Мингю Минхао ненавидел себя; и потом Мингю светом своим смог показать, что у Минхао тоже много чего. Такого, светлого. Потому что из всех людей, смотревших влюблёнными глазами на Мингю, Мингю стал смотреть в ответ лишь на Минхао:

— Знаешь, Мёнхо-йа, ты причина, по которой я не считаю себя недостаточным.

— Ты и не недостаточный.

— Хм. Важно, что ты можешь это оценить. Как бы сказать... Мне часто нужно одобрение. Оно мне _всегда_ нужно, но не от тебя. Будто бы я знаю, что что бы ни случилось, ты встанешь на мою сторону.

— Я не встану на твою сторону, если ты кого-то убьёшь.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что я никого не убью.

Минхао щурится, прикрывая ладонью лицо от солнца; ему четырнадцать, и он бесконечно влюблён в одноклассника, который пахнет свободой, морем, апельсином. Откуда ему знать, что Мингю никого не убьёт? Он может только надеется на это.

— Ты в тупик меня ставишь, Ким-блин-Мингю. 

Мингю рвано смеётся и слегка толкает Минхао в плечо, песок под ними рассыпается в стороны, вода закатно шумит, и они забегают в лениво плещущиеся о берег волны, забрызгивая друг друга солью и смехом.

Минхао захотел научиться рисовать, _писать_ , именно в тот момент: блики в Мингю в волосах, один клык в улыбке светится персиковым, второй — разбелённым оранжевым, родинка на скуле, почти не видная днём, выделяется в окошке света, пробивающегося через случайное пухлое облако, мягкое, как подушка, сиреневое, как цветок. На Мингю мокрая-мокрая рубашка и радость.

Радость ему так к лицу.  
Минхао рассматривает её до такой степени, что запоминает наизусть.

Мингю рассматривает Минхао точно также.  
Разница в том, что он _уже_ запомнил его наизусть.

Детская-подростковая-нерешительная-первая влюблённость всегда ощущается восторгом, болью и пустотой неопределённости. Но для них она ощущается правильностью, морем, солнцем, свободой, апельсином-лимоном, корицей-ванилью. 

Ныряют под воду, вдвоём пытаясь заглушить мысли.

Когда выныривают, Мингю говорит:

— Пошли завтра со мной и папой на рыбалку.

— Меня не волнует рыбалка, — _но меня интересуешь ты_. — Я всё равно ничего не запомню.

— Если помнить только то, что нравится, память будет очень краткосрочной, — Мингю смешно выпячивает нижнюю губу. — Будешь как те рыбы, которых ловит папа.

Минхао смеётся:

— Как человек-амфибия!

Мингю закатывает глаза:

— Да кому ты на те эксперименты сдался.

Минхао пожимает плечами:

— Если ты ещё не заметил, я в принципе редко сдаюсь.

Они бы простояли, вот так залитые водой, ещё одну вечность впридачу к этой, но ветер начинает крепчать, и они спешно собираются домой. Мингю думает о том, что Минхао сдаётся в том, чтобы рассказать что-то важное Мингю. Минхао думает о том, что Мингю он бы сдался без всякого боя.

\

— Мы всё ещё можем пойти куда-нибудь ещё, — говорит Минхао, когда Джун и Вону, толкаясь локтями, ускоряют шаг и начинают идти где-то впереди, обсуждая пустяки.

Мингю качает головой:

— Особо и сходить больше некуда. К тому же, знаешь. Я должен желание хёна выполнить.

Минхао несколько раз кивает, кажется, что он волнуется больше, чем волнуется Мингю, который из своей скорлупы сожалений на пирс не выбирался уже несколько лет. И, может, в этом и особенность их взаимопонимания: один из них всегда волнуется за другого больше, чем способен волноваться за себя. И, может, в этом и проблема того, почему они однажды успели расстаться, так и не успев сойтись.

Минхао бы возненавидел себя с новой силой, если бы поступил с Мингю плохо. Если бы начал плохо относиться к нему. Когда люди друг друга бросают, это происходит естественным путём постоянно, не столько из-за настоящего плохого отношения, сколько из страха потраченного времени и ресурсов. Никому не хочется чувствовать себя использованным.

Откуда-то Минхао знает, что ранить Мингю он может.

И стоит ли это всё тогда такого риска?

_Ты всегда очень громко думал._

Мингю поворачивается к Минхао и протягивает ему руку:

— Если ты будешь так стопориться, мы пропустим закат.

Закат они не пропускают.

Солёный воздух забирается Мингю в грудную клетку, скручивается зелёно-голубым огоньком, оседает на коже и наполняется кровью, превращается в сердце. Бьющееся быстрее, чем положено в спокойном состоянии. И медленнее, чем положено при панической атаке. Это заставляет Мингю чувствовать себя живым.

Мингю не знает, какое у него любимое чувство.

Знает только, что дело не только в пирсе, закате, воздухе, но ещё и в тёплых пальцах Минхао, сплетённых с его пальцами. На Мингю рубашка, в которой он встретил Минхао впервые после стольких лет порознь, на Минхао — футболка, которой Мингю спал в первую ночь после возвращения.

Будь это история о любви, сейчас был бы идеальный момент, чтобы поцеловаться во второй раз. Но это история не о любви, не только о ней, она о жизни целиком и полностью, и потому Мингю и Минхао не целуются, они слушают волны и пульсы друг друга, и доносящиеся откуда-то неподалёку визги Вону и Джуна, которые не меняются, в отличие от времён года и мест жительства.

Минхао закусывает нижнюю губу до крови: ему тоже хочется, чтобы они с Мингю не менялись. Раньше и впредь. 

— Ты всё ещё заставляешь меня чувствовать себя менее недостаточным, — Мингю смаргивает сухую слезу. — Даже... сейчас, когда от достаточного меня не осталось ничего.

Минхао уголком глаза наблюдает за лицом Мингю, цветами неба на его щеках:

— Хватит жалеть себя.

— Я и не жалею никого, — на этот раз Мингю не вспыливает на эту фразу, — я просто жалею. О чём-то. О том, что...

Минхао поглаживает ладонь Мингю:

— Ты можешь не говорить сейчас. У нас ещё столько времени.

Одинокая слеза Мингю — мокрее всего океана.

 _У нас ещё столько времени_.

Времени никогда не бывает достаточно.

— Спасибо.

Но Мингю сжимает ладонь Минхао; и ему достаточно _всего_.

\

Они не идут в душ и потом в спальню, вместо этого они идут в готовую к жизни единственную комнатку гостевого домика, и, пока Минхао удобно устраивается на диване, прижимая к груди свои острые коленки, Мингю подносит коробки с отцовыми вещами.

— Тут... даже его сложенная удочка осталась.

Минхао поднимает глаза на Мингю, зависшего где-то между прошлым и будущим, но отсутствующим в настоящем; настоящее — не промежуток времени, это его _ощущение_ , и всё, что он ощущает — поток вины, вылитый, как кувшин воды. Ледяной. Душной. Солёной.

Коробка перемещается на диван, а Минхао подходит к Мингю и обхватывает его лицо своими музыкальными пальцами, которые не знали никакой музыки, кроме сердцебиения Мингю.

У Минхао сочувствующий и ни капли не жалеющий взгляд.

Они мерно покачиваются в тишине комнаты, и Минхао одними губами шепчет, что всё хорошо, что нужно вернуться в реальный мир на секунду и почувствовать это _хорошо_ кожей, костями, ресницами. 

— Я всегда любил тебя за то, что ты не думаешь о всякой хуйне. Понимаешь? Минхао, ты... ты свободный дух, а я не умею быть таким, меня вечно что-то тянет. Не в какую-то сторону, а на месте оставаться. Но... н-но если слишком долго оставаться на одном месте, ты в итоге окажешься в самом конце.

Минхао кажется, что он и сам сейчас заплачет:

— Ты никогда мне этого не говорил.

Мингю выглядит как человек, чьё сердце только что уронили, как бокал шампанского:

— Однажды мне бы пришлось сказать.

Минхао кивает и утыкается лбом в ямочку ключицы Мингю, целуя в вырез рубашки, куда губы только дотягиваются:

— Ты и сам знаешь, за что тебя всегда все любили. И было бы глупо с моей стороны считать, что мне принадлежит хоть что-то, чего не видят остальные. Просто... — Минхао запинается, цепляется пальцами за ворот рубашки Мингю. — Просто я всегда тебя любил за простоту, которую я от тебя чувствовал. Такая чистая простота, будто ты знаешь каждый мой секрет, по полкам их разложил все, по цвету, ключевому слову, дате создания... Даже спустя столько лет мне кажется, ты меня _знаешь_.

— А разве годы важны, чтобы знать?

Минхао поднимает влажные глаза на Мингю, и тот невесело смеётся:

— Я всю жизнь думал, что любовь о том, чтобы уметь отпускать.

Минхао только крепче жмётся к Мингю:

— Любовь это не о чём. Это о ком.

Мингю сцеловывает с Минхао продолжение.

_Любовь это о тебе._

_Любовь это обо мне._

_Любовь это о нас._

\

Они останавливаются во дворе, где жил в детстве Минхао, руки болтаются рядом, но не соприкасаются из-за липкой типичной жары; они ждут курьерской машины, потому что мать выслала из Китая вещи Минхао на старый адрес; Мингю садится на ступеньки, Минхао чуть нависает над ним, пиная случайные мелкие камушки.

Он больше не чувствует тревожности, но к ноге снова прилипает принесённый горячим ветром листок:

— А какое сегодня число?

Мингю морщится от солнца, ведёт плечом:

— Двенадцатое, кажется.

Минхао протягивает Мингю листок.

Мингю комкает его и выстреливает им в урну.

Минхао смеётся.

Два дня назад Вону отвёз их на кладбище, потому что Минхао так ни разу и не был на могиле отца; они, как положено, принесли рюмку соджу и одинокий цветочек, посидели на скамейке рядом, и Минхао признался, что почти не помнит отца:

— Я вообще как-то многое забыл о том, каково здесь. В Китае это было для меня своего рода целью, поскорее забыть это всё.

Мингю положил голову Минхао на плечо и вздохнул.

— Наверное, потому мне было так плохо, что забыл не всё.

Вчера Минхао ходил разбираться с оставшимися документами, выяснив, что платить по отцовским долгам должна мать:

— Да мам! Что я сделаю, если он завещание написал. _Сам_. Никто его не заставлял.

После криков в трубку от матери и криков через пластиковое стекло, разделяющее Минхао с начальником налоговой, всё как-то плавно разрешилось, и Мингю приготовил Минхао его любимый суп с мидиями:

— Он не такой вкусный, наверное, как мама делает, но я делал всё по её указке.

— Давно понятно, что по указке делать ты не можешь, ты только пытаешься.

— Заткнись и ешь.

— Если я заткнусь, как я скажу, что вышло вкусно?

И этим утром Минхао получил звонок с почты, в результате чего потащил Мингю получать вещи:

— Там ничего тяжёлого нет, дотащим.

— Ты говорил, ничего большого нет.

— Неправда, я сказал, что нет _тяжёлого_.

— Я помню так, как я помню.

— Ну, как хорошо, что мировая история не по твоей памяти писана, Мингю-йа.

Они тащат через три пролёта перевязанные клейкой лентой узкие длинные коробки; там картины Минхао, то единственное, что хоть как-то заставляло скучать по Китаю.

Когда подходят к парку, останавливаются в тени деревьев, и Мингю наклоняется к Минхао, оставляя свои губы на его губах; это почти невесомо, почти незаметно, почти ни к чему не обязывает. Но Минхао чувствует столько счастья за один раз, что голова непроизвольно кружится. 

Просто, как Мингю;  
свободно, как Минхао.

— Мне цвета нравятся.

Они сидят вчетвёром на полу гостевого домика, передавая друг другу картины по кругу, периодически Вону или Джун тычут в очередное полотно и обращаются к Минхао с горящими глазами. Мингю молчаливо разглядывает каждую картину и шумно дышит.

Минхао хлопает Мингю по коленке:

— Не только я громко думаю.

Мингю поворачивает к Минхао одну из картин: чистая абстракция, на которой, тем не менее, прослеживается тень морского горизонта в закатный час, угол обзора странный, но и человеческое присутствие прослеживается тоже, перспектива как-то снизу, слева направо, персиковый, разбелённый оранжевый, сиреневые облака отбрасывают тени на пёстрое пятно, заменяющее человека.

 _Это Мингю_ ; на картине — и в жизни это всегда был Мингю.

Минхао целует его в улыбку в уголке рта.

— Ты меня на картинах не пишешь, — вздыхает Джун, обращаясь к Вону.

Вону медленно, заторможенно, моргает:

— Джунни, я буквально _написал о тебе книгу_.

Джун по-лисьи щурится; он уже давно перенял чужие привычки:

— Ты же знаешь, что я _терпеть не могу читать_.

Минхао улыбается в макушку Мингю, лежащую у него на плече. В эту конкретную минуту ему так просто, свободно и чисто на душе — возвращение домой; то самое возвращение домой. И, надо же, как легко узнавать человека, которого когда-то до этого уже знал, и каких же усилий стоит _позволить_ себя узнавать.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Минхао.

Мингю не нужно спрашивать, чтобы знать, за что благодарит Минхао: он только переплетает их пальцы и сопит ему в шею.

\

В комнате тихо, утро солнечное, но прохладное, и Мингю просыпается немногим раньше Минхао, греет его остывшее во сне плечо своими губами. Ему ещё столько всего придётся узнать про жизнь Минхао, прошлую, настоящую, будущую, самое главное, что он знает, и всегда знал, самого Минхао.

Знать Минхао стоит всех боли, прощаний и приветствий, которые приходят с любовью. 

Когда Минхао сонно потягивается и автоматически смазанно целует Мингю в нос, Мингю подавляет восхищённый вздох.

— Сегодня завтрак на мне, — говорит Мингю, когда они, упираясь друг в друга локтями, чистят зубы.

— Как и вчера.

— Мне нравится тебе готовить, — Мингю ловит взгляд Минхао в зеркале; зеркало бы помыть.

— Это всё равно ем не только я, — типично закатывает глаза Минхао, и смеётся, когда замечает взгляд преданного пса, типичный взгляд Мингю. — Мне нравится, что ты мне готовишь, — и в этот раз абсолютно серьёзно, как если бы Мингю растворится, если не озвучит ему этого. Потому что пусть им и не нужны разговоры, чтобы друг друга понимать, говорить _хочется_ , как не хочется просыпаться за пять минут до будильника.

После душа Минхао роется в шкафу и надевает одну из футболок Мингю, купленных в период тоски по Минхао, оставляет свою улыбку на лбу Мингю. И, когда Минхао буднично и всё равно трепетно говорит, что любит его, Мингю отвечает тем же и ловит себя на том, что.

Что.

Впервые за долгое-долгое время он перестаёт жалеть.


End file.
